As the number of web pages increases (either on the Internet as a whole, on an Intranet, and/or on a particular website), users may have difficulty locating data that may reside on a web page. To combat this problem, websites have emerged that provide searching capabilities. These “search engines” may be configured to provide search options for locating data on the Internet. To provide these search options, search engines often utilize search algorithms for locating desired web pages. Once a collection of web pages is determined, many search engines determine a display order for the search results.
Many search engines determine display order based on the number of links on a web page and/or the number of times the search term occurs within the body of the web page. While these criteria can be beneficial, these criteria oftentimes do not provide a display order with the most relevant search results being most accessible to the user. As such, the user may be forced to sort through numerous search results before locating a web page with the desired information. As such, the user may miss the most relevant web page.
Thus, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.